Chaos Blast
by cynaschism69
Summary: Shadow is pursuing Sonic. But what Sonic doesn't know, is that Shadow really wants something else. Hope they don't get interrupted… Warning: SONADOW, lemon, slight gore, etc. explicit content, don't like, don't read. Please R&R. Thanks!


Sonic's POV:

I was on the run. I know I'm the fastest thing around, but that doesn't mean I can always outrun my problems. Take this guy for example. This black and red faker was right on my ass, and I was running out of time. I was not going to give up this emerald. I needed to improvise. The forest provided decent cover, but I wasn't sure it would be enough. I was running out of options though, so I had to give it a shot.

I dove behind a large bush, leaning myself against a tree and keeping as quiet as possible, my heart pounding in my chest. Fuck, I hoped he didn't notice me.

Shadow's POV:

The doctor's deal sounded too good to be true. I got to steal a chaos emerald and spend some quality time with Sonic? I would have been crazy not to have accepted the deal. Well, I mean, crazier I suppose. Regardless, I was running after him, and needless to say, that blue bitch would soon be on his knees begging for mercy and, if I'm lucky, something else as well.

My hardening shaft almost distracted me from my target, who I saw out of the corner of my eye leaping to the side of the trail into some foliage. Bingo.

I slowed down and quieted my footsteps, nearing my prey. If Sonic could have seen the grin on my face, he would have kept running. I could feel the power of the emerald he possessed, even behind the tree. I was extremely close at this point, and I could feel his quickened breaths, his fleeting shallow gasps that frantically escaped from his lips. It was so erotic.

I channelled my chaos energy, creating an electric harness that wrapped around the base of the tree, binding him in place. I heard Sonic shriek as he struggled against his trap, but to no avail. Walking around to the front of the tree, I looked at him dead in the eyes. Silently, he pleaded with me, begging for release. I laughed, shaking my head. He would be getting release alright, but probably not the kind he was expecting. If only he knew what I had in mind for him.

Sonic's eyes followed my hand as it reached for my erect member, his jaw dropping in horror.

"No, Shadow, you can't!" he cried in disbelief.

With another flick of my wrist, there was a band of energy around his mouth, gagging him.

"Watch me, you little bitch!" I snarled.

I had been waiting for this moment my entire life, and I was not about to let him stop me. I pulled back my foreskin and stepped forward, swinging my length towards his face. He tried to turn his head away from me in disgust, but my hand shot out and gripped his jaw dominantly as I painted his face with precum.

"You like the smell of that? You better get used to it," I taunted.

Sonic squirmed in my grasp, and tears welled up in his eyes, but they only spurred my erection. I slid my hand below his jawline, to his throat, and charged a chaos spear. Sonic's eyes widened. Now he was scared.

"Now listen. The choice is yours. Either you can be a good boy, and do what I say, or you could misbehave and I'll slit your fucking throat before you can cry for help. Do we have an understanding?"

Sonic nodded frantically, tears streaming down his face, warm and wet against my dripping cock. I gripped his gag and slid it below his chin, transforming it into a collar around his neck, where my hand had just been.

"Good boy. Now get to work," I ordered, punctuated with a thrust of my hips towards his mouth.

Apprehensively, he stuck out his tongue and began to lap up the mixture of precum and tears that had collected around the head of my cock. I moaned in pleasure. His mouth felt amazing.

Soon I was eagerly thrusting into his throat, my balls slapping against his chin. I was in heaven. I looked down, and surprisingly, it looked like Sonic was enjoying this as well. At least, his body was. His own member was stiff and leaking, just from sucking me off. Heh, this bitch had probably been fantasizing about this for awhile. Ah well, that's fine, I let myself refocus on the euphoric feeling of Sonic's mouth around my penis.

Robotnik's POV:

"What's taking him so long?" I wondered to myself, enraged. "He should have been done with that blue hedgehog hours ago."

I had sent Shadow to capture that miserable blue hedgehog and take back the chaos emerald he had stolen from me. Shadow was the only one capable of doing the job and yet he had failed every time before.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" I exclaimed.

I began to drive the egg carrier to the location on the map where my sensors had located the chaos emerald.

"When I get there I am going to kill those stupid hedgehogs who have gotten in my way for far too long. Then I will have no one else bothering me."

When we arrived, I got out of the egg carrier and flew closer to the chaos emerald's location. There I grimaced in horror as I saw Sonic eagerly sucking Shadow's cock. This was unexpected, but strangely arousing.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" I yelled, "And where is my god-damned Chaos emerald!?"

"You'll get it when I am done Old Man," the black and red hedgehog snarled as he continued thrusting into Sonic's gagging throat.

"Ergh, I'll get it right now!" I retorted, releasing two buzz-bombers from the Egg Carrier, which promptly flew to our position.

Still Shadow wouldn't let up and had his way with Sonic. Just as my robots were arriving, that miserable red echidna showed up and destroyed them with a single punch. I growled.

"You know what they say the more the merrier."

I then gave the signal to release the Crabmeats, and they rushed to our position.

Shadow's POV:

Knuckles had already dealt with a few of the fat Professor's creations without breaking a sweat. I don't know what Eggman was thinking, challenging the echidna, but clearly he hadn't learned yet. Knuckles easily dispatched any attacking forces as I continued to force Sonic to suck my dick. I laughed at the situation as a whole. Eggman's plans were falling apart around him, Knuckles was destroying the robots with ease, and I was having my dick sucked by the great Sonic the Hedgehog. Life was good.

Just before Eggman could call for more reinforcements, Knuckles broke his jaw with a single jab, and shoved his cock into Eggman's bleeding mouth.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed, as I reached my climax, my balls retracting and my cock firing, filling Sonic's mouth with my load. Then I threw him to the ground as he begged "Shadow. No!" the cum still dripping out the sides of his lips.

I turned him around and shoved my dick into Sonic's ass.

"Yes" I screamed in ecstasy.

Knuckles then came and pulled out of Eggman's mouth and looked ready to strike again, a fire blazing in his eyes.

Sonic's POV:

Knuckles began to thrust deeper into Robotnik's tortured anus, and the Doctor shrieked in pain. His fist punctured his sphincter, hammering against the man's prostate with his sharp, spiked gloves repeatedly. Finally, once the hole was wide enough, Knuckles swapped out his fist for his own throbbing mass, which was hard and ready at this point. Even with the serious stretching, Robotnik was unprepared for what came next.

Knuckles bucked his hips forward suddenly, tearing his anal cavity and piercing to his prostate, the red echidna pounding harder and harder until his massive, bulbous length ripped through Robotnik's skull, killing him instantly.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

Shadow burst out laughing.

With Robotnik dealt with, Knuckles turned his attention to me. Suddenly, I realized, all eyes were on me. I blushed, knowing what was coming next. After all, I had to thank Knuckles for saving us somehow.

Shadow still had my bottom completely filled, but Knuckles, in all his ingenuity and creative thinking, noticed that I had another entrance calling out to him. A strand of drool escaped from my gaping mouth as I gave myself up to the feeling of Shadow at my back, eagerly awaiting Knuckles's throbbing cock.

"You've got a pretty nice mouth, Sonic," our hero proclaimed as I stared unblinkingly at his scarlet sword. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to speak past my moaning at the pounding at my prostate.

Knuckles entered and I had a feeling like nothing I had ever experienced before. His long, hard, echidna dong filled me unlike any other before it. I could taste the remains of Robotnik's asshole on the tip of it, but I was not dissuaded. Quite the opposite, in fact. Even Shadow in all his might was nothing compared to this powerful rod. I was spit-roasted and loving every minute of it. The pain had quickly turned to pure ecstasy and bliss, and at that moment, there was nothing in the universe I wanted more than to please Knuckles and Shadow, to give myself to them fully, to be the complacent bitch I was meant to be.

I had already ejaculated more times than I could count, but even still, each one felt better than the one before it.

After a few more minutes of passionate lovemaking, Knuckles decided that he wanted to try out my back, so he and Shadow switched positions. Shadow's musk filled my nostrils as his hedgehog cock entered my sopping, well-used mouth. Cries of passion escaped from his throat as I teased penis mass with my tongue once more.

Knuckles entered me from behind. Excruciating pain filled my body, but with it was followed by more passion than I had ever felt before. I felt my ass widen and tear as Knuckles tried to reach even deeper into me. The spit from my mouth was being used to lubricate his cock, but not even that was enough to dull the pain completely. I had forgotten about Shadow, and was just focusing on not passing out from all the pain and pleasure.

Shadow was upset at the lack of attention he was receiving from me so he slapped me across the face and shoved his mass further into my ready mouth making me gag with every thrust. I couldn't breathe because of all of the length that filled my mouth.

Knuckles continued to probe my rectum, drilling my ass raw. Each pound reminded me of how good it felt to be used. This was my place.

As I got into it, my hips started moving by themselves, predicting each hit and reacting. Using my Sonic Speed, I thrust back rapidly multiple times for each of Knuckles. He groaned at the pleasure and I felt both his and Shadows cocks throbbing, ready to explode inside me.

"Ungh. Are you ready shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Ready," Shadow replied.

Knuckles gave Shadow one of his Chaos emeralds and with one last "Chaos Control" it was all over. I was completely filled with their semen before they pulled out, but they kept cumming. I bathed in their ejaculate until I was completely drenched in their seed. I licked up any that spilled on the ground begging for more from each of them. I tried to sit down, but I relented from the pain and had to kneel at Knuckles and Shadow's feet.

"What do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"Round two," Knuckles replied as I spread my asscheecks awaiting their cocks.

Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
